


Flying but Falling

by deadendlink



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadendlink/pseuds/deadendlink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't meant to turn out like this."<br/>-<br/>"I don't deserve to be happy."<br/>-<br/>"This won't end well and you know it."<br/>-<br/>"I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying but Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on this turning into a full length fic but I know if I dont publish at least this now I'll never be motivated to finish.  
> I can't guarantee that this will be updated consistently since I'm still in school.  
> But I appreciate any feedback you can give me.  
> I'll add tags as I add chapters.  
>  
> 
> Also, this is definitely an excuse for me to put my markjin trash energy to good use.

* * *

 

Mark hadn't seen Jinyoung come out of his room for days. While he assumed that the younger boy had left it to eat, if he had then it was done while everyone else slept. He was extremely worried and so were the other members of GOT7. None of them knew what was wrong with Jinyoung and the only member who had had any contact with him was Jaebum. This depressing fact made Mark sigh loudly as he sunk further in the couch.

"Are you okay, Hyung?" Bambam mumbled sleepily from his position on the floor. The other boys had fallen asleep a while ago, strewn across the living room, and Bambam seemed to be quickly following them.

The dorm had been unusually quiet since Jinyoung had locked himself into his room. After the first few days of yelling through the door and getting silence as a response, the boys spent most of their days in the living room, waiting almost silently for some type of noise to come from Jinyoung's room. The only one that had been able to force his way in was Jaebum and even then he left after a few minutes with a troubled look on his face.

Mark let his eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath. GOT7's comeback was six month away and their manager was doing his best to get them back on track. However, with Jinyoung in self imposed solitude and no one able to figure out why, they had to accept that a more serious solution would be needed soon. There had been talk of sending them away for a vacation and extending the comeback date but nothing had been decided yet.

"I don't know Bambam. I really don't." Mark muttered back as he opened his eyes. Bambam was looking at him with a frown on his face, obviously concerned. Mark smiled back tersely as he stood then walked into the kitchen. It was late and although the other boys had eaten dinner, Mark found that he had little appetite.

"I should just go to bed." He murmured to himself, having already given up on eating. It was difficult for Mark to show his feelings to the younger ones. Although Jaebum was officially the leader, Mark was the oldest and the younger three often came to him for help. Since the situation with Jinyoung began, Mark frequently found himself reassuring the younger ones and trying to appear calm in front of them when he was everything but.

On his way to the room he shared with Jackson, Mark stopped for a moment at Jinyoung's door. While Jackson was his closest friend, Mark's relationship with Jinyoung was one he treasured greatly. There were times when he questioned the nature of his feelings but he would never wish them gone.

Mark balled his hand into a fist and raised it to knock on the door for what seemed like the thousandth time. Just before his hand touched the door, he paused and gathered his thoughts. Jinyoung had been separated from the group for almost a week. Perhaps it was best to respect his desire to be alone. Sighing heavily, Mark turned to walk away but stopped when he heard the soft click of the door handle being twisted. Turning around slowly, Mark's eyes widened when they landed on Jinyoung's disheveled figure in the now open doorway.

"Hyung," Jinyoung muttered as he stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him, "Could you make me some food?"

Mark blinked in shock and then slowly nodded in reply. Following Jinyoung into the kitchen, he began gathering what he needed to make two portions of ramen. When he and Jinyoung were trainees the younger boy taught him how to make ramen properly and then insisted that he make it whenever Jinyoung requested. Although Mark thought it was a ridiculous request at first, he started looking forward to the satisfied look Jinyoung got on his face when the cheap dish was made for him.

"Are you going to ask?" questioned Jinyoung as he sat stiffly on the floor and began clasping and unclasping his hands.

"Should I ask?" Mark responded as he began boiling the water. As much as he wanted to know what was wrong with Jinyoung, he didn't want him to feel pressured.

Jinyoung stopped for a moment and watched as Mark went through the motions of making him ramen. The older boy's quiet and calm nature had always made him feel comfortable and it was because of that he decided finally leaving his room was a good idea. Any other member, except perhaps Jaebum, would have went ahead and knocked despite there being no response to previous knocks. Only Mark would have simply paused in front of the door just to walk away.

"You can if you'd like." Jinyoung sighed tiredly, moving to lay fully on the floor. He'd been unable to sleep for several days, too wound up and nervous to do more than pace his room.

"You're barely awake and obviously uncomfortable. I won't ask until I know you'll be okay telling me." explained Mark as he sat on the floor next to Jinyoung, handing him his bowl of ramen after he sat up. The two boys sat together and quietly ate their food, neither wanting to get rid of the comfortable silence they'd fallen into.

"Hyung, would you stay with me tonight?" asked Jinyoung after the two had finished their meals and Mark had washed and put away the used bowls.

"Can I ask why?" replied Mark, helping Jinyoung up from his position on the floor.

Jinyoung paused and thought for a second. He could lie and make up some story about being worried about the others finding out he had left his room or he could admit that being around Mark made him so wonderfully comfortable that sleeping became easier than it had been in weeks. By the time Jinyoung made up his mind to tell the truth, Mark had led them to his room. Apparently an answer was unneeded.

Mark gestured for Jinyoung to enter the room first and locked the door after he entered. Running his fingers through his blond hair, Mark considered his options. He could go and wake the others to let them know where the other two would be or he could leave it till morning and save Jinyoung the late night interrogation.

"We can sleep in here." Mark finally explained, "The only person that would think to look in here is Jackson and he won't come in since I locked the door."

He noticed that the other boy was standing stiffly next to the bunk beds used by him and Jackson. The two boys stared at each other for a moment before Mark moved to find a pair of sleeping pants for him.

"You can use my bunk. At least then it'll take them a while to realize you're there." assured Mark as he handed Jinyoung the pants. The few times he had slept in his own room in the past week he had used Jackson's bunk because getting to the top bunk took some effort when one was exhausted.

Jinyoung nodded tiredly and climbed onto the top bunk after he finished pulling on the borrowed sleep pants. It was riddled with the plush toys that Mark had gathered in the almost two year they'd been in this dorm together. It was strange to think that the other six boys of GOT7 had only really been in his life for two years, not counting their time as trainees or the year he spent solely with Jaebum. They were such an important part of his life now. He didn't know what he'd do without them. He didn't know what he'd do without Mark.

"Thank you." Jinyoung whispered from his position on the top bunk.

"Don't worry about it. You need it." replied Mark as he settled into Jackson's bed.

"I know." he muttered, tossing and turning to get into a comfortable position. This went on for a few minutes before he heard Mark sigh loudly from below him. Jinyoung tensed, worried that he had finally managed to annoy the him. A few minutes passed before he heard Mark get up from his bed and watched in shock as he climbed onto the top bunk. Jinyoung could only lay there as Mark shifted them until he was sprawled across his chest, his arm holding him close.

"Go to sleep, Jinyoungie. I'll be here." Mark whispered into his hair. This wasn't the first time the two boys had slept like this but it had been a while and Jinyoung had forgotten how warm it made him feel.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to ask why but was silenced when Mark squeezed him closer. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, going almost boneless. It wasn't long before the younger boy fell into a deep sleep, Mark acting as a silent watchman before slowly falling asleep himself, the arm around Jinyoung never quite loosening.

* * *

 


End file.
